vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128236-suggestion-add-in-game-calendar
Content ---- ---- ---- someone did but the last drop broke it and I don't know if it is getting fixed. An ingame calendar is a great addition, you can add your own events for people to sign up for and you can also see all the game holiday and event start date and times. It's such a great feature I am always a little surprised that it is one of the things from WoW that other MMO's don't copy | |} ---- Ah, I didn't know there was one already haha. I do agree that having an in-game calendar would be nice. Hopefully someone picks up that one addon and updates it? | |} ---- ---- I have been asking this and the problem I have been told with this is they would have no way to store the calendars data. This can be be bypassed by having an outside server but then someone has to pay and maintain thats aid server and would also require another application so that the add on can then communicate to that server to get the data. This would mean not only an add on would be needed but also a third party app similar to how jabbit hole works. There is also then the though of sharing that data through p2p but that would then have the issue of reaching the data limits and also having potentially multiple different calendars with no way of telling which one was correct as in you need to get that new updated calendar data from someone who already has it but say your an officer and have the out dated data then make a change to a raid or event you then have multiple ones. I posted on reddit about this here http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3afq8b/wildstar_calendar_addon_for_guilds/ | |} ---- ---- ---- The Addon API only stores information on a character or player account basis. The Addon system intentionally prevents (well, makes it super hard) to communicate with external code. For a calendar addon to work 'correctly' there needs to be a way to store information at the guild level that doesn't depend on certain "data repository" characters or players being logged in. | |} ---- ---- Well you can sorta kinda get away with it. Think about how mesh networks work. Unfortunately part of it relies on trust which is usually a bad assumption. Sort of yes, sort of no. I believe their chief worry about external data is bot command and control and exploits to a lesser extent. Those uses can be mitigated by limiting the inbound data rate, imposing a per transaction cooldown (must wait X seconds between updates) and/or delaying the time between the transaction and when the data shows up in game. Ugh. Unauthenticated access is a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, bad idea. Really. Your current users are well behaved for the most part. If and when some more competitive groups join in then there might be some shenanigans. Hit me up tonight and we can chat about that. | |} ---- It's not going to remain unauthenticated :) It is going to be password protected in the very near future, and definitely before I make it available beyond its current user base. (And I have backups being made in case anyone decides to go and muck with it as is). But we can certainly talk, because while I have a plan in mind, there are details I'm still trying to hash out (which is the main reason I haven't implemented it yet). Yes, I just don't see this being a very good idea. | |} ----